Another Life
by MayP
Summary: Now Continuing ! When an Unsub start to pursue the BAU time, Emily s past is discovered. Will Emily let her friends and co-workers help her get through the horrors of her life before the FBI? Will she be able to let her self to be happy again?  See ch4!
1. Elephant in the room

**Another life**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all rights are reserved to CBS.

A.N: This chapter has been revised but the main plot didn't changed at all, so who already read it doesn't need to re-read it. 

**Chapter 1 – The elephant in the room**

It was Christmas Eve and everyone from the BAU team was in David's house for a special dinner. It was snowing, a perfect picture for a Christmas card.

Inside the man and kids were all together on the living room meanwhile the women were on the kitchen, this year they wanted to cook, Emily did the apple pie meanwhile Garcia made the turkey and JJ made the extras, that is why she was handful and was asking for help.

´hey, Em, can you see why is Henry crying? I'm with my hands a little dirty.´ showing her hands full with applesauce with a gleeful smile.

´I can't, I'm sorry.´ She said with a worry look. ´I... have to go to the bathroom.´ she said leaving as quickly as possible.

´what is wrong with her?´ Asked Garcia noticing how oddly Emily was acting in the last few days.

´I don't know, she just freak out every time I ask her to help with Henry.´ She said worried with her friend, she always run away every time Hendy was around, JJ never would thought that she didn't liked kids, but it was what looks like.

´hey, let's finish up here, I'm starving, go see our little pumpkin prince, I can take the plates to the table.´ Garcia said with a not and a reassurance smile.


	2. The first unwanted present

**Another life**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all rights are reserved to CBS. 

AN: It's my first fanfic, I've been thinking of this story for a long time, English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes. I'll normally write and publish chapters on the weekend. Thanks for reading it, and please, if you can, I would appreciated some reviews, that is the way I know if you are liking or not, and what I could improve.

**Chapter 2 – The first unwanted present**

It was the second day of the year and the team was coming back from some disserved vocations. Emily, Derek and Reid were taking a break, drinking some coffee on the kitchen when a pale JJ appeared.

´meting in 5´

´is everything ok? You look like you have seen a ghost! ´said Derek

´yeah...its better you come fast´ she said without even looking behind walking to the meting room.

At the room Rossi was a little worried and Hotch did seem to be showing a bit of emotion, and that was not a common thing to happen, even after Haley death.

´What's up Hotch? We have a new case?´ Asked Derek, while the three of them sit down, Emily on the closest chair to Hotch, followed by Reid and Derek, who was closed to JJ and David.

´Not exactly, we actually received a threat.´ Hotch said with a deeply worried look. Of course, working where they do, they will always receive threats, but after Foyet, they start to deal with it in a whole other way, with much more respect. But this team couldn't handle another psychopath trying to destroy them.

´we have received this photograph´ David said while showed for the three of them a photo of Henry in a playground on the park with Will and behind the photo was written "_you don't deserve them"._

Emily saw the reaction of each one of her co-worker and friends:

JJ was devastated, she definitely was thinking in how Hotch suffer when his son and ex-wife were on the witness protection, she definitely couldn't handle this, being away from her family so long.

Reid was running through his head every single case that could probably lead them to what was happening.

Morgan was devastated that someday like that could happen to JJ, who was a sweet girl, and normally didn't enter on the line of fire.

Rossi was worried in how this would affect the time. The BAU wasn't in a good position in the FBI lately. All their eyes were on them.

And then, she looked to Hotch, she knew what he was thinking as well, he could see every single line of thought in his team's minds, and he was worried. This team didn't deserve another Foyet in so short of time. He truly didn't know if they could handle it.

Emily's mind was lost by thoughts when Garcia came running through the briefing room. Taking a closer look she was looking like she'd seen a ghost. She looked everyone in the eyes and them she take a seat and put a case file in the table, it was only them that Emily realized that she was holding one.

It was an odd situation because normally she wouldn't be the one that would present a new file. She took a deep breath and starts to talk, her voice cracking once in a while.

´we've received a new case.´ She paused and looked the file in her hand like it was burning her. ´Agent Rockville went to my office and gave it to me.´ she took another pause, to make herself a little calm and don't start to cry, she needed to deliver this message, she look at Hotch. ´he said it is his case, but he will let you know of everything that will be happening, and that he would want some help.´ She looked again to the folder, showing how nervous she was. ´But…he said that we are not allowed to leave the city.´

She opened the file with the puzzle look of everyone in the room. She took a picture inside and showed them. It was a woman, in her early thirty, blond and deeply beating. Beside her dead body was a picture of JJ. Then, she showed them another one, it seems to be a picture of the other side of the photo, and there, with the same hand writing of the photo of Will and Henry was: "_You will die too"_.


	3. Day One

**Another Life **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all rights are reserved to CBS. 

A.N.: I know that this chapter is really small, but I'm not having much time to write, but I wanted to finish this story. This chapter was written a long time ago but I never published so here it goes. This first part of the history is a little fast because I want to work specially with Emily's past. Again, thank you all for reading it.

**Chapter 3 – Day One**

After all the news that come for the team , Hotch thought it would be better give the night off, and start the profiling on the next morning. But he needed to talk to Agent Rockville, who was in charge of the murder's investigation, so in that same night he had a meting with him in a restaurant closed to the bureau.

They talked about how the two teams would interact with each other and agree that it wouldn't be necessary and either good for the investigations. Although it was just one Unsub, they would split the investigation in two, Hotch's team would try to find the Unsub's connection with JJ and Rockville would work it out the connections with the victims. They knew that in some point the two investigations would came to a connection point, but until them, the teams wouldn't interact to not influence the other.

After that Hotch went home, he had a little boy, waiting him to get him to bed.

The next, they started to work in their part of the case. How they were on DC, they decided to use the briefing room, us their QG. So now, they were looking at the picture of the dead women with crossed arms in the wall with the photo of Henry and Will and the message.

JJ hasn't arrived yet, and that made Emily worried. She knew that her friend was terrified by the idea of losing the ones she loved. Her thoughts were stopped by JJ arriving, she looked like she had no sleep the night before.

'Hey guys, sorry I'm late; Henry has a cold and did sleep at all.' Said JJ coming inside the room

'Ok JJ. So let started' Hotch said standing up and going close to the pictures, and turning to the team. 'Agent Rockville give us a report of the murdered woman, the ME thought odd that the girl didn't have defensive wounds, so she asked a more thoughtful drug test. It showed that she was sedated before murdered.'

'So, he doesn't want them to suffer? That doesn't make sense.' Said Reid looking puzzled by that new discovered.

'Hey Hotch, he's right, this guy, is supposedly to be a sadistic, but this girl died without even knowing it.' Said Morgan, who didn't want to say what everyone was thinking.

'She is imposing fear to us, not to his victims.' Said Emily, knowing she said what everyone was thinking and becoming afraid of what would come next.

'What I'm supposed to do now?' Asked a pale and frightened JJ.


	4. Passing time

**Another Life **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all rights are reserved to CBS.

A.N: I'm deeply sorry to say, but I HAD to change some things in this episode so please re read it, it is quick I promise, I'm sorry again for changing it, but I would have a HUGE plot hole in the story otherwise. Thanks 

**Chapter 4: Passing time**

Two weeks had passed, and in each of them another body was found with another Picture.

First was a young professor of Boston University, who was beaten to death, the some way the firs victim was and a picture of Read's mother with the same words: 'you don't deserve them'.

The second week a dark skinned cop from New Haven was killed and dumped behind the police station, and a picture of Morgan's sisters and mother. With the same words: 'you don't deserve them'.

It had been two weeks since this heel had started. They've know now that a professor in Boston and a cop in New Haven were killed, just to scare them.

It was incredibly difficult to know that a person death was just to cause you fear, Emily though.

'We know he's coming closer to DC.' Saied Reid, trying to make any sense from the mess that was his thought.

'We are going to find him, he want us to be scared. He will need to leave this MO when he runs out of targets. He doesn't seem to be one of those who just threats people. He will try to make a move to one of us.' Said Morgan without much confident in his own thoughts.

'That's what I'm scared with and it's why I think we shouldn't be staying alone.' Said Hotch worried with his team.

'You could stay with me and Will, I beat that Jack would like to play with Henry' said JJ with a sad smile, it would be nicer if the two boys met in different circumstances.

'Well, I think that all the other can stay in my house, it's the closest to JJ's and it would be safer if we all stayed close to each other. But I think that Prentiss should stay with you JJ.' Said Rossi, thinking that Emily needed to stop been scared when she is around both the boys and Hotch.

'WHAT?' said Emily almost screaming. 'I …I don't think it is necessary!' Trying to calm her self down and looking directly to Hotch, asking for help.

'If Prentiss isn't comfortable with that arrangement, we can find other ways to divide the team.' Said Hotch uncomfortable with the way things were going, he knew what David was doing, he was trying to make Prentiss closer to him and the boys, both boys.

'Actually, I think it would be nice to have another women with me, I mean, with two young boys, it would be nice to have someone to help out, not that you wouldn't Hotch or even Will, it's just that we can't stay all in here, if there is a treat, and we know there is, we can't just leave the boys alone, or just a sitter, right?' Said JJ a little uneasy.

'But I … I can't take care of them' said Emily almost in panic.

'Sugar, you fight bad guys, of course you can help take care of two innocent boys' said Garcia coming into the room with shiny smile, trying to bright their day.

'I … ok them' said Emily, who didn't want to extend this conversation.

There is a saying to goes like this "After the storm comes the rainbow". That was the happy and at the same time unsettling thoughts of everyone from their group. It had been two more weeks, and surprisingly there hadn't come any photo or killing. They had discussed it, and had come up with the idea that the moving had sat him out, making him doubt himself, they knew it was just a short period of calm before the stormy eye come back, but even so, they were all taken by surprise when this calmness ended.

In the third was an early fifth year old novel writher from New York, and a picture of a young man with his daughter and wife. It was Rossi's son and his daughter and wife. With the same words: 'you don't deserve them'.

In the fourth, it had been a young, female technology professor in MIT, she had been a prodigy in the field and had been a terrible loss to her friends and students, but mostly to Garcia, who know why she died, for nothing. There had been received a picture of 3 big man holding each other manly, laughing and holding beers, it was her brothers from Utah.

And the last one has been sent 6 days ago, it was a prosecutor in his middle fourths from Philadelphia, and a picture of Jack leaving school. With the same words: 'you don't deserve them'.

This was getting into them, actually was destroying their sanity, they couldn't sleep, they couldn't eat, they couldn't concentrate, and this was the harder to deal with, without concentration, they couldn't solve the case. It was an addict circle.

Today was the day. The day which, supposedly, another person would show up dead. It was Emily's turn, who she didn't deserve, she didn't found out yet, she didn't have anybody, not a boyfriend or children and barely talked with her family.

As the working day started, they were found all in the briefing room, waiting for news from Rockville's team and the new picture that would show up in the building mysteriously.

The room's phone rang, startling everyone. Hotch put it on speakers.

'Hello, Agent Rockville, you are on speakers. Do you have any news?'

'Unfortunately, yes. A brunette police office was killed in her house, but for what we could see this murder was different.'

'Why is that?' asked Read.

'It's horrible…she wasn't drugged, had plenty defensive wounds and was repeatedly raped, apparently, she was kidnapped two days ago. We didn't know about the missing report because we weren't looking for a kidnapping. When I have more news I call again.' Rockville said guilty field his voice.

'Thank you Adam. It was not your fault, we couldn't prevent it, you know?' said Hotch trying to support his old friend.

'I know, but that doesn't make it easier. It was a hard scene. He was out of control.'

'Maybe he made a mistake, leave some kind of evidence behind.' said JJ with a bit of hope.

'Yes, I thought that too. The crime scene analyses already are here, if they find something at all, I'll let you know.' Said Agent Rockville.

'There was any picture left?' asked Rossi.

'No there was a DVD with a video, one of my agents is uploading it to your tech while we speak.'

'Thank you.' Said Hotch a little surprised with the twist that the case was having. They heard someone calling him.

'I have to go now.' He said and hanged up.

They took some seconds to think about everything that this murder shows.

'Seems that I'm the one the Unsub is targeting.' Emily said trying to break the silent with a little bit of black humor.

'Guys… Emily? We received the video, I…I think you should see it. It's not very long, is almost a minute of video. '. She said putting the DVD on.

The dark screen of the TV lighted up and started a home make film. **It showed Emily 10 years younger, laughing to the camera**. By this point Emily already was looking like she was a ghost, she already know this video, she already remember what happened_._

**It showed her with a little boy with 1 year old in her hip. And another, close to her with 4 or 5 years, both dark haired and dark eyes, and men holding her close to him, he was tall, dark hair and eyes, with a smile that could melt every single woman. There was others to, it seem to be a family, a big family, with almost 15 people, and they were posing to a photo**. None of her coworkers have seemed her smile so bright, she was truly happy.

Then the TV was off, dark, just like it was her gaze. Emily seems to have lost all the life she had in her eyes.

'Emily…' Said Morgan, surprised for not knowing that one of his best friends have a family, a real, big, happy and noisy family.

'Yeah?' She responded a little lost inside her own world, in her own past.

'Sweety, are you ok?' Asked Garcia knowing that something was definitely wrong.

'I… I need some air' said Emily already standing up to leave.

'Prentiss?' said Hotch a lot worried about why she didn't talked to anyone about her family. And he knows that she didn't live with her kids, she lived alone, he had already been to her house once.

'I know. I'm not leaving the bureau. I just need some air.' She said not looking to anybody, and leaving the room quiet and full with thoughts.

'Anybody knew about them?' Asked Morgan.

'She doesn't live with anybody.' Hotch pointed out.

'Maybe we should wait until she is welling to tell us why is that' said JJ with wisdom.

And they waited, one hour, two hours, when it had past three hours they want to look where she was.

JJ with Dave went looking in the cafeteria, while Reid went to check to private offices. Morgan and Garcia were looking in the garden nest to entrance of the building when something caught Garcia's eyes.

'Hey my love, what it's that?' Pointing to a shiny dot nest to the street.

'Well, it seems to be a peace of metal' standing a little closer.

'Oh no, it's a badge' Garcia pick it up and look to the identification 'And it's Emily's'

'She would never leave this here' said Morgan.

'She wouldn't leave us waiting, she wouldn't lie.' Said Hotch, not much sure about what he was saying.

'Yes, she wouldn't just leave. We know her!' Said Read.

'I don't know about that anymore, kid.' Said Rossi, with a sad gaze, he couldn't believe that this girl that he loved just like a daughter had a past he didn't know about.

'We DO know her Rossi, it's not because she didn't told us about her past that we don't know her in the present! I know she is my friend, and When I need her, she is always there!' Said JJ a little bit angry with all that was happening.

'You guys think that this crazy guy kidnapped her? But why?' asked Garcia worried about her friend.

'We have motives to believe that all of that' said Reid, pointing to all the pictures glued to the board. 'Was planed by someone who was after Prentiss, and now, it seems that he succeed with that.'

'So now we need to find her.' said Hotch determinate to find his missing agent.


	5. Hello?

**Another Life **

A.N: It's been some time since I've written, and so I hope my style has changed for the better. I know this chapter is really small, but I prefer to post a small one than none.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all rights are reserved to CBS. 

**Chapter 5: Hello?**

Her head heart like hell, it was like she had hit her head in a brick wall. She slowly open her eyes just to find the deepest dark, felling what was surrounding her was the first thing she must do, so she started to catalogue, she felt she lying down in some kind of bed with her hands tight up above her head, her hand could touch the wall and she could sense it wasn't the normal material walls were made, it was made of rocks with cement between, just after she found that her hands were tight to a lock in the wall and not in the bed darkness sorrowed her, not the absence of light but the absence of conscience, she was drifting because of the pain, she knew that and there was nothing she could do.

The conference room seemed to have had exploded such was the mess of papers, photos and evidence reports on the floor, on the walls, on the table. They were all sitting around the table, looking each one more desperate them the other. Who was that women who they had worked for some years? Was she trustworthy? Where was she? How took her? Was all the question that passed thought their minds.

'Garcia could locate something in the system?' said Hotch stoic us always, but how knew him, could find the absence of a spark in his eyes, hi was just as worried was everyone, maybe even more.

'No boss, seems that our raven beauty didn't exist during the 10 years before she join the FBI. Maybe I could try to use some other methods to look out in my cyber wonderland?' she asked, she in fact was looking pretty hard to find anything at all about this video, but there wasn't no indication of the place, and there was no trace of Emily Prentiss during that mysterious 10 years.

'Maybe she was using another name, an alias maybe. We can at least verify were this video was filmed?' Resonated the deep voice of Morgan through the room.

'No, there isn't any special mark, or building, or a street name. Maybe we should wide our search into different sources?' Asked Rossi once more been the more centered person in the group.

'We already are. Ambassador Prentiss is already coming here. Her airplane must be landing as we speak.' Answered JJ, while looked to her watch. 'She called two hours ago asking about Prentiss, I didn't know what to answer, I said her daughter was kidnaped, that's not something we keep from our parent's agents.' She said, trying to excuse herself, even though she didn't have anything to be worried.

'You did good JJ.' Said Hoth trying to reassure her. 'I just wish you had told us beforehand.' He said with a small smile. Dealing with her could be a bit difficult and he would have wanted to have some time to cope with it.

Elizabeth Prentiss had seen a lot in life, and had done more than her fair share.

She had just left Sheik Haddin's party, it was his 60th birthday and despite their alliance in politics she didn't truly appreciate the way he treated his wives, in fact his was a chauvinist arrogant, but he was also the biggest oil producer in Nakar, a country only know by few and only because of his oil production, the world didn't know the people's misery or the serious situation of the female population.

That's why she was there. In Nakar, there was a non-government institution, Freedom, whose primary work was to shelter those women who wanted to leave a life of abuse. She is not a prejudiced person and knew that there is many beautiful marriage inside their culture, men who appreciate their wives and look after them, just like that friendly couple who was in charge on the institution. They had started it when the husdband, Fadir's sister had committed suicide because of the repeating beating she receive and the hopeless life she had, that was what she was told by them, Fadir's sister had left him a letter telling him everything, that letter was pot on the front wall of the institution, and represented what they did and still do.

So there she was trying to make political connection to prevent them to be killed for treachery because they had helped one of Sheik Haddin's wives to run away, the women had flied to somewhere in South America and was not found yet. And Elizabeth deeply wished she was never found.

She drop her high heels shoes to the left, her purse to the right and all she wanted in that exact moment was a hot shore to wash her worries from the day, and there was where she was heading to, and there was nothing that would make her deviate it.

Except, however her cell phone ringing, not just any ring, that ring, that ring that always meant trouble a trouble she loved deeply, but a trouble none the less, called Emily Prentiss.

'Hello?' she said quite tired.

A.N: Sheik Haddin and everything involving this part of the story is my creation. Please I would love a review.


	6. Secrets never lie down

**Another Life **

A.N: I've been trying to lengthen the chapter, because when I'm reading I hate small chapters, I hope I can achieve it. I must say sorry for the delay in the post.

I remake the fourth chapter because while I re-read my story I spot a plot hole, I'm deeply sorry for this inconvenience, I would strongly advise you to re-read it. Thank you all.

I'm trying to put a better division on the parts of the chapter, it's been a bit difficult with the fanfiction system, but if anyone has any ideas please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all rights are reserved to CBS. 

A.N: **Mixuuhh** you are the first person to actually give me a review and it really gave a boost in my mood to write. Thanks.

**PrivateAnatomyGrey'sPractice85** thank you for the review, I never thought someone would actually like so much of this story.

**Chapter 6: Secrets never lie down.**

In the conference room Garcia was running the faces in the screen in all government and international recognition programs.

'Garcia, any news?' Asked Hotch entering the room. He had just finishing a tiring meeting with Strauss. She didn't want to let them work the case anymore, since one of their own was in deadly danger, she said, her words "You couldn't possibly work objectively when one of your own is in danger!" But He had put his foot on the subject. They would work harder than any other work they had, after all it was Prentiss.

'No luck yet, sir.' She said disappointed with herself, why was it so hard to find then, anyone of this people needed to have at least a traffic ticket! She was upset and tired, after all she was working all night long, yes, she is an insomniac and was used to work long hours, but before Emily's disappearance, they had been on edge for a very long time already and she must say she hadn't been slept enough, so now she was almost drooling on her precious keyboards.

She was daydreaming while looking but not seeing the screes when a large and red pop up in the screen, it seems they had a match.

'Hey Hotch, I think we found a match for the video.' She said while looking the screen, that was shy she didn't notice multiple steps coming closer, the conference room opening, neither some people entering the place.

'Yes, I tough you would eventually find something.' A different voice said.

The last minutes, hours, day, had been filled with headaches and inconstant conscience. She couldn't really say how much time had passed, she was locked in some sort of underground facility, she could see that because of the completely absence of light, there wasn't even any artificial light in this sort of cell.

Her headache had improved. The absence of unbearable pain left a resemblance of relieve, it just remains a sort of ache you feel after you start healing but you are not fully well, and that she knew, she wasn't healed at all. Her barely existent skills in medical knowledge made her realize she probably had some brain swelling due to the gentlemen who hit her with a baseball bat.

As she was lying down in this make shift bed in this damned, lightless room she couldn't see exactly if there was anything else in there, and she didn't know if she wanted to someone to enter this room to release her, at least from this bed arrest, after all she really needed to pee, well, that should be the least of her problems. Because, if she was right and she thought she was, than it would be best if she was forgotten in this blind hell, because the minute that man came into this room, nothing she could think about could be worse than what would happen.

JJ had just arrived in the airport, she was going to pick Ambassador Prentiss from the plain she was in and take her to the FBI, and after all, she said she wanted to participate. She remembers clearly the conversation.

Elizabeth Prentiss is a woman that don't let things just happen in life, she fights until she hasn't straight left, but just like a lioness protecting her cubs, she would go to hell and back to save her daughter.

Everything had started when she received that cursed call, it was let at night, she had just left the ball of some presumptuous rich Sheik, tired and wanting nothing more than to let her head on her pillow and sleep until dawn. But her cellphone started to ring, at the first ring she knew it was her daughter, she had put the music "Trouble" from Pink in her cellphone so she just knew it was trouble already.

OK, it wasn't exactly she who put the music in her cellphone, in reality it was Emily herself, in one of her playful moods when they had actually stayed in the same place more than 30 min, her birthday, she had celebrated with her daughter in a restaurant close by her apartment, it was their mandatory annual reunion, probably Emily though she had been angry and changed it. At first she must say she was a little bit angry, and more so because she couldn't take it off, but afterwards she kind of got used to it, and started to like to know when her daughter was calling before seeing her name in the screen, and then she became said to realize she didn't listen to that particular ring very often.

But when she answered her phone, it wasn't the sweet voice of her daughter she heard, it was a man, she thought never again have to rear.

'Hello Elizabeth.' Said the voice surely masculine, hoarse with a hint possessiveness and incisiveness.

'What do you want?' She didn't knew his plan but knew it wasn't going to be anything good, and she was terrified, he had her daughter, she knew it even before he said it.

'I just want what is mine.' He said completely certain of his thinking.

'Nobody owns another person life.' Now she was definitely afraid, what would happen, was Emily, hurt, was she conscious, because she certainly thought not and hope so too, because she would make hell to this man, and eventually would inadvertently make him kill her.

'I own her, you know it. You find it, you own it. And after all, she is well with me, I'm just calling to tell you that, you don't need to worry with her, she is with me. You don't need to look for her, actually 'I' would advise you, for her sake, of course, not to look for her. Forget she ever lived, it would be best that way, Madame.' He said and rang up.

The first thing she could think about was to call JJ, her daughter's friend and work colleague. Even though she just knew it was true everything that she heard, that her daughter was indeed been kidnapped, she could stop the hope that maybe, just maybe he had stolen her phone, right?

And that's when her world had just fallen apart. She took deep breaths, calmed her heart, after all, she was a Prentiss, and The Prentiss don't give up. Never.

The airplane she took was the first one schedule to DC, she was already schedule to come home, but her ticked was some many hours afterwards. So now, she was leaving the plane, she would meet with JJ and they would both go straight to the FBI.

Reid was with JJ, waiting for Emile's mom to get off the plane, it had arrived about 10 minutes ago. The hole waiting had been by best deeply uncomforted, they hadn't really talked to much, they hadn't been in their best times before she was abducted.

They all were so worried sick about their relatives, their loved ones, that thinkings about an abduction so early in the case, not that had been easy to doubt every day if they were making progress or not. Who would next, but in the same day of the receiving treat the unsub make a kidnapping, in the FBI field was even more ludicrous.

With his musings, that was so unlike him. And now, as he looked to the big, black and round clock in front of him, right beside the arrival board that displayed in bold and green lights that Ambassador Prentiss had just arrived and she probably was coming out of the arrival lounge.

There she was in the a strict black feminine suit, holding her suitcase.

'Hello, Dr. Reid, Agent Jerau, I believe we should leave as soon as possible. We have a lot to discuss.' Said the woman as sternly as they all remember.

And so they went to the BAU.


	7. Discoveries

**Another life**

A.N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I know that I took a huge time to upload the last chapter and so this one, but my life is actually changing, turning up side down, in good way I think. I do have lot of things to do, and so, I'm deeply sorry. Thanks you for reading and waiting.

PrivateAnatomyGrey'sPractice85 and miaa29 thank you for your reviews, they really cheer me up to write.

Thanks to everyone who reads it, add it to favorite story or story alert and etc..

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all rights are reserved to CBS. 

**Chapter 7 – Discoveries**

_Previously: _

'_Hey Hotch, I think we found a match for the video.' She said while looking the screen, that was shy she didn't notice multiple steps coming closer, the conference room opening, neither some people entering the place._

'_Yes, I tough you would eventually find something.' A different voice said._

Garcia had just found a link, more precisely a face, the man beside their Emily, the one holding her when the door opened and the Ambassador Prentiss entered the room. And she just knew what she had discovered was just the tip of the iceberg. That man and everyone in that picture were dead, in Italy, 10 years ago.

Ambassador Prentiss never thought this day would came and her little girl would be in danger like she had been some many years ago. She knew who was with her and what he wanted, she just could pray that her baby, the little girl she say turn into a woman could be left alive after all, that she could live through hell and come back… again.

She had just entered the room when she heard the odd woman with colorful hair say that she had found something. It was about time, she though.

She say everyone in the room look at her as if she was the enemy, as she was the one who was holding her little girl in some dark, cold and harmful place.

'I'm not your enemy.

'We don't know about that.' Said the dark skinned agent. She always thought him to be short tempered man.

'With all due respect Madame, did you knew the danger she was running before she was abducted?' Asked Hotch trying to sound with at least a bit of patience he already didn't had.

'You are not given me any respect if you think I would allow anybody to hurt my daughter willingly.' She said already losing her patience. She wasn't there to be insulted, if they didn't want her help, she would find someone who would save her daughter herself, after all, she didn't became an Ambassador for nothing, she had her sources and she would use every single one if it meant she could find her baby alive.

'Wait, we are not judging or accusing you of anything. Please, tell us what you know. Everyone in this room wants Emily back, alive and well.' Said JJ, coming closer to the Ambassador e putting her hand in her arm trying to show her she meant it, because she could fell in her skin the tensing that had inhabited the place. She could almost see the wheels roll in the heads of most of the occupants of the room. They all wanted the same thing, and she knew for a fact that the Ambassador was deeply worried for her daughter.

The ambassador looked to the faces of everyone in the room, trying to see if what Agent Jerau said was true. Even though she wasn´t a behavioral analyst but in her profession it was almost a requirement, so now, she was using it. She could see in their faces the truth, they wanted to help. While her eyes scanned their faces it stopped on the screen that still had the DVD on stop, she could see her little girl's face, smiling holding the boys. Oh! Who she missed the boys! Her eyes began to water a little, she adverted her eyes, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and composed herself and chose a chair to set.

'It has been 17 years since we talked about them.' She started drifting back in time.

New York – USA - 1997

It was fall and the leaves have been falling in a red and yellow shape of color during the hole day, it truly was a beautiful sigh. The Upper East Side house, surrounded by a heavy wall with vine, was field with laughs as the mother and daughter talked in the second floor.

'Mom, I just going to Italy for 6 months, and not going to the end of the world!' Said a much younger Emily to her mother. Their relationship had been a rock road even more so after she had enter youth, but in same way, what happened so many years ago in the same place she was going had made thinks different. Her mother knew what happened and stayed there, waiting her daughter to come to her, to her motherly hold, the one Emily once wished when a child and then hated in that trouble years.

She couldn't say Elizabeth Prentiss was an emotional person, but she did care for her daughter, she just didn't showed it, in fact even her own daughter sometimes had trouble to identify it. But after what happened in Italy, Matthew wasn't the only one had problems afterwards. Emily got herself deep in depression to a point of almost no turning back. And that was when Elizabeth and Emily started to see a therapist, to talk, to build new foundations to a relationship, in the end to become friends.

'I know that sweetheart, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you! And worry with you!' Elizabeth said while she folded a beautiful pinkish silk blouse in the baggage her baby was going to take and leave their home. 'After everything that happened in that country and don't know why you are going there, you could go to France, your uncle Steven is there, I would be so much relieved!'

'Mom, you thought me we need to face our fears. I'm going to Italy because there is where the Professor is, you know he is the best in Criminology and I want to pursue this knowledge! I'm going to be alright!' She said while hugging Elizabeth.


	8. Before this life

**Another life**

A.N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I know that I took a huge time to upload the last chapter and so this one, I'm starting to put this in all my chapters, it always seems that I take too long to post! Thanks you for reading and waiting.

Thanks to everyone who reads it, add it to favorite story or story alert and etc..

**MeGkAtHeRiNe**: I'm a little your follower of your fanfics. I wasn't going to put present Emily in this chapter, or in any of the followings, but I got some inspiration. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all rights are reserved to CBS. 

**Chapter 8 – Before this life**

'You seemed to get along pretty well.' Said Rossi in a not judgmental way, the nerves were already too high, even a little spark could make everything JJ worked so hard to build.

'Of course we were. The way we are now, its… its because of all this!' Said pointing to the video, to the pictures, basically to their hole case. 'After Italy, Emily had gone sorrowful. I had to reevaluate my decision in life and we both rebuild our lives and our relationship. We became friends!'

'Ok, good for you both, but what this has to do with her kidnapping?' Said Morgan, It was really shaking him, Emily. He was much more stable than that, Hotch thought.

'More importantly, what happened in Italy the first time she went there?' Asked Garcia, always the curious, but more than that, it could be related!

'That doesn't matter, don't have anything to do with this case.' Said Ambassador Prentiss in a defensive way. The kidnapping was getting to her, in a good day that would never happen, Hotch knew that at first hand.

'Mam, we should be the ones to answer that, after all we study behavior.' Said Reid in a small voice.

'I'm not let you dissect her life, specially parts that I know for a fact don't have nothing to do with the case. It's not because it's in the same country in has connection.' She said

'We don't know that!' Said Morgan, becoming a little agitated.

'I know. If, and only if I see it has anything to do with the case I will say it.' They all looked surprised to Rossi as he spoke, it was something in the voice that made them know the subject was over.

'You know!' She said a little bit surprised.

'Yes, she told me when Matthew died.' He finally said.

The first thing Emily noticed was that there was light in the room, an annoyingly bright light, that made her eyes hurt when she opened them, so she closed them again. Then, she realized that her wrist wasn't tide up anymore.

Something was different from the last time she was abducted, she didn't knew what to think, it was good or bad that he seemed to treat her almost like a human being, probably the last.

As her eyes started to adjust to the light, and she opened her eyes, she could, for the first time see where she was. The wall closest to her head was made of stone and reminded her of the castles you read on princess and fairy tales books. Alone, this single wall was already odd, but add to it, a set of bed, vanity and table all made in cherry wood with flowery carvings and in the top of it all the tree other walls were covered in light pink wallpaper with wine little flowers draw. Everything seemed so surreal a beautiful room with worn out mattress. The room seemed at the same time a princess refuge and a dungeon.

She supported her arms on the bed and lifted herself. As she did so she noticed two doors, one locked with a small glassed window that was closed by the outside. The other one lead to a bathroom, as she sit on the bed and stand up, with wobbly legs and stumble there she could see a beautiful bathroom with pinkish marble sink and white walls.

As she was walking through the room, trying to find something to answer some of her questions, such as, how much time she had before he came to her. She saw a change of clothes on the chair by the vanity. It was some underwear and a beautiful white dress. And the first thing she thought was it would be dirty the first time she set on the bed and then she noticed, she probably wasn't that well mentally, been on the verge of a mental break because of the treats, being kidnaped some unknown hours ago had that power on some ones psyque.

She though it would be best to take a shower while she could, as she couldn't hear any sound coming from the outside, so the most quiet possible she went, cleaned herself and dressed in the clothes he obviously wanted her to wear. She wasn't going to confront him so soon. She knew she needed to choose her battles if she wanted to live.

As she picked the dress to wear it she found a necklace, actually, the necklace. She had been given so many years ago and lost 2 years after she first put in her neck and never before took off. It was taken from her. A lot of things were taken from her…

November 1997

'Mom, you are there?' Said a very excited Emily.

'Em, do you know what time it is?' Elizabeth said yawning.

'Here it's just past 10 am. Oh, I'm sorry I forgot the time zone, but I so excited! He asked me out! Can you believe that? He asked me out!' She said bursting in laughs.

'Good Sweetheart, when are you going out?' She looked the time, 4 am, and she had a important meeting with the President in the morning. Boy, she was tired!

'Tomorrow night, isn't that great! He is taking me to see that movie I was talking about, remember?'

' More or less. Love, I'm really excited for you, but I really need to sleep, we can talk latter?'

'Yeah, I'm going to the library, I have some research to do. You call me when you can?'

'Of course, Sweetheart. Bye.'


End file.
